Just A Little Hurt
by Itstawnie
Summary: Modern Time. Sakura left Konoha, 6 years later and she is back...But just a little hurt. Will seeing everyone change how she feels? Will college help take her mind of things, including him? Or will she just give up and move back home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Just A Little Weird

She could not believe she was back, back in Konoha and starting college. It's been years. Six years to be exact as she remembered the last time she was here. That day she decided she never wanted to say goodbye again. Pulling up into the drive way of a pretty spectacular house, considering they were just college students. She would have to thank her parents who helped out with this.

"FOREHEAD!" She heard as she climbed out of her car. Giving the girl a smile she slammed the car door shut and embraced the girl in a tight hug.

"Hey there Pig." Looking at her once childhood enemy and now best friend she couldn't help but feel a wave of nerves.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Ino smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her into their home. She noticed a few boxes as she walked in but other then that it was all put together. "I mean look at this! You can thank our parents and the movers for this." Sakura walked through the rooms, taking in the layout, photos, paintings, and all the furniture. "This house will be booming tomorrow night with the party!" The last word made Sakura froze.

"Party?" Sakura turned and looked at Ino with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I invited all of our friends to see our house and have some fun!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Don't you think it's a little too soon to have a party? I mean there are still boxes and I still have to make up my room." Sakura hoped those really good excuses would change Ino's mind, but instead she just smiled.

"You're scared to see everyone aren't you." She stated as she folded her arms across her actually well endowed chest.

"It's been six years since I have been here and seen everyone, I don't even talk to any of them besides you, Hinata, and Naruto." Sakura looked at her with a little concern and fear.

"Don't be scared Sakura, everyone has missed you. We all just grew up and did our own thing but that doesn't mean they don't want to see you." Ino looked at Sakura closely. Noticing a slight fall in her shoulders Ino realized she won the argument. Sakura sighed and looked from her feet to Ino's deep blue eyes.

"Fine, just please not too many people. It's all overwhelming." Sakura smiled as Ino shrieked once again and started jumping towards Sakura for a hug. Cutting the embrace short. "Guess I should start unloading my car and get my room set up." Sakura spun on her heels and walked back outside to her car. Running a hand through her bubble gum pink hair she sat on the hood of her car and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hey dad." Sakura smiled as she finally felt some comfort after such a long and stressful day.

"Hey Sweetie, how was the trip!?" She could see his wrinkled smile as he spoke.

"Good, long, and boring." She smirked as her dad laughed slightly.

"What's wrong Sakura?" His tone of voice changed, deeper.

"Just Ino is planning to have everyone over and I don't know if I am ready." Sakura looked at the sky watching the clouds as she waited for a response.

"Why don't you think you are ready?" Sakura switched ears and walked to her trunk.

"It has been six years dad, I haven't seen anyone." Her dad sighed and her heart stopped.

"Is that really the reason Sakura?" Sakura thought for a moment and sighed.

"No, it's the fact that NONE of them talked to me after I left. I was pushed away, especially with you know whom, and that hurts. How can I face everyone?" Sakura turned and looked at the small street and the houses around her.

"One thing I know is you, and I know you are hurt now but it will change once you see everyone. You all have matured since six years ago, you got to let that go."

"That's what Ino said." Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well she is right. Plus Sakura you have amazing confidence that will help you so much." She couldn't wipe the grin off her lips. She was one lucky girl for a dad like him.

"Thanks dad. But I'm going to go, a lot of unpacking to do." Sakura stood up straighter and turned her attention back to the trunk. "Give mom a hug. Love you." She hummed in.

"Of course. Love you Cherry Bomb." He said followed with a click. Sakura pulled a couple suitcases out and started heading into the house.

_I got this._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Missed You

"Sakura! Are you ready yet? There are already people here." Ino peeked into Sakura's room. "You look great!" Sakura just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Thanks. You go down there I will meet you down in 5 minutes." Turning her attention back to the hot curling iron in her hair, Ino nodded and left the room. Sakura sighed and finished her last few curls and then walked over to her body mirror and checked herself out. She was wearing a little high waisted pair of acid washed jeans, a white tshirt like crop top, which revealed a little of her stomach, and to top it off a pair of white tennis shoes. Fixing her hair and adding a little chapstick she took one last look and then turned out to the door. Walking slowly down the stairs she could hear a couple people downstairs talking, as she stepped into the kitchen she saw a few girls standing there as Ino set the island table top with different types of drinks and alcohol.

"Sakura!" HInata smiled and hugged her. "You look so good!" Hinata had grown a lot since her and Naruto started dating. She wasn't as shy and wasn't as outspoken.

"So do you!" She glanced up and down at her friend realizing she was actually showing skin. HInata was simple with a navy blue loose dress, a pair of bling covered beige flats and very light make up with a large, long, messy braid. "You aren't like the old Hinata haha!" Sakura laughed and hugged her tightly once more and then turned her attention to the brunette waiting behind them. "TenTen!" Sakura hugged her despite the uneasy feeling that creeped up in her stomach.

"Aye Sakura!" She looked at Sakura with a slightly said look. "Im so sorry I haven't kept in touch I have been so busy with school and trying to get sponsored for soccor." Sakura smiled a genuine smile and hugged her again.

"I understand." She whispered and looked back at TenTen. "You look so great too!" TenTen the usual tomboy wasn't as tomboy as Sakura remembered. She wore a dark red v-neck, a pair of blue skinny jeans, some cute white converse and her hair in one big messy bun.

"So do you. How have you been?" The made their way back to the island as they talked.

"I have been good. Hoping to the get into the nursing program here in the spring of next year. " Sakura took a soda for herself.

"That's way cool, didn't know you were into that stuff considering your girly fourteen year old self." TenTen winked and Sakura laughed.

"Where's Naruto, Hinata?" Sakura asked with a little worry she wasn't going to see her best friend tonight.

"He is with Sai getting more party stuff." Hinata blushed. "But he is looking forward to see you, its all he has talked about the past few days." Hinata smiled as she grabbed her vibrating phone. "Speaking of him, he is calling." Sakura walked up and grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hey idiot where are you?" Sakura smiled as Hinata laughed. Hinata and Sakura understood eachother on a total different level then her and Ino. Hinata was comfortable with her talking to Naruto as much as she did because she knew how much they loved eachother, not in a sexual way but in a brother, sister way.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'm on my way, mister Sasuke clone got us in trouble at the liquor store." Naruto laughed and you could hear Sai call him 'Dickless' in the background.

"Hurry!" Sakura laughed and hung up handing Hinata's phone back to her.

The party started growing. Fifteen people arrived that Sakura had no idea who they were since the phone call with Naruto.

"Ino I thought this was going to be small." Sakura spoke over the music.

"This is small." Ino laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"All of OUR friends aren't even here yet, I don't know any of these people." Sakura scanned the now crowed kitchen and living room.

"Go mingle Sakura make new friends that's what college is about!" Ino laughed as she knocked back the rest of her drink. "HANZO!" Ino waved a guy over, he had dark long hair and deep green eyes. Attractive but looked much too like the one guy that broke her heart. "Sakura this is Hanzo, Hanzo this is Sakura, the girl we are throwing the party for." Ino smiled.

"Hey." He said smoothly while giving her the up down look.

"Hi." Sakura said shortly, getting a little mad at her blonde friend now making her way through the crowd.

"So whats the occasion for the party?" He stood in front of her getting a little closer. Sakura looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Umm just moved back from Suna. It was Ino's idea." Sakura quickly shot a smile and looked over to see a spot of messy blonde hair and then was met with the face she had been waiting to see. "Excuse me, Sorry. NARUTO!" She yelled out as she stepped to the side of Hanzo.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto placed the bags of drinks down and raced over to Sakura, embracing her in a hug so tight and lifted her up.

"I missed you." She spoke as they continued to hug.

"I missed you." He gave her one last squeeze and put her back on her feet.

"Look at you, you're so, so big!?" Sakura was surprised at how much Naruto had grown not in just height but in size of his arms. So many muscles. "And you look so good!" She smiled and held on to his arms and looked over his orange t-shirt, dark denim jeans.

"Thanks Sakura." He scratched the back of his head and smiled his Naruto smile. "So do you!" He looked at her and smiled. "You look better." He looked at her. Last he saw her was when He took a trip to Suna and broke the news that Sasuke wasn't in Konoha and disappeared.

"I hope so!" She smiled a large smile that Naruto knew was a broken one.

* * *

**Hey there! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far? Ha, give me some reviews i love to see what people have to say and what i can improve on.**

**P.S. I dont know about you guys but im a visual person so i create pallets of their outfits that i have designed so if you want to see them private message me and i can email them to you or we can work something out!**


End file.
